Mobile devices powered by rechargeable batteries are increasingly becoming ubiquitous. It has become very common for individuals to carry smart phones, laptops, and/or other mobile devices, and those individuals regularly rely on having a charged battery to be able to operate their devices. As battery technologies have developed, advances have been made in battery types, battery capacities, battery charging techniques, and the like. For example, modern rechargeable lithium-ion batteries typically are integrated with one or more integrated circuits that help control the charging of the battery. The integrated circuit(s) can execute a multi-stage charge sequence that seeks to strike a balance between various factors, such as charging speed and protection of the battery. Still, conventional techniques for battery charging tend to be sub-optimal for various applications.